


A Really Great Plot

by alexcat



Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: allbingo, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve is concerned about Natasha's reading material and what it might mean to their relationship.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: Allbingo - Valentines Bingo Fest [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180685
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Allbingo, Of Elves and Men





	A Really Great Plot

**Author's Note:**

> For the Allbingo Valentine Fest. I did not exactly write about Valentine's Day as much as love.
> 
> The prompt is Blue Moon Bay.

Steve noticed that Natasha put her book away every time he came anywhere near. He’d never noticed her doing that before. This, of course, made him terribly curious. 

Reading was one thing that he, Natasha, and Sam had in common. No matter where they hid, they could read. Sometimes it was a little difficult in non-English speaking countries to find books. 

Steve tended to read anything and he could, surprisingly to both Sam and Natasha, read German as well as English. Sam read English and Nat could read Russian though she never seemed to do it. 

But they usually didn’t hide what they read, no matter the language. 

And Steve usually didn’t snoop in either Sam or Natasha’s stuff. 

But the more she managed to hide the book from him, the more he wanted to see it. What on earth could she be hiding? He ate with her, slept with her, had sex with her, and even showered with her. 

What the hell? 

He found his chance one evening when she went with Sam to the market for food. He looked in her pack and there was, her book. He pulled it out. It didn’t _look_ like something she’d need to hide. 

It had a beautiful red-haired woman on the cover. She was smiling at a blond man with his back to the viewer. The title, “Blue Moon Bay,” was written above a body of water with the moon shining in the sky above it. He flipped to a page and read:

_He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed as if she weighed no more than a feather. She looked up into his cerulean blue eyes and reached for him. He joined her on the bed._

A romance? Natasha was reading romance novels? He flipped through a few more pages and was surprised to read such steamy prose. He’d never actually read a book with the terms ‘heaving bosom’ and ‘turgid member’ before. 

He put the book back. 

He said nothing about it. They ate dinner and after watching a movie on DVD, they all went to bed. Sam bunked on the sofa while Steve and Natasha shared the bedroom and the bed. 

They got into bed and Steve turned on the little lamp on the table by the bed. It wasn’t really dark out, with the city of Berlin shining as light as day outside, but sometimes they read before they went to sleep. 

“Natasha, are you okay with our – with us?” 

“Sure.” She turned over and looked at him. “Why on earth would you ask that?”

“I – You’re reading a book with steamy sex.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why would you think my reading a trashy romance meant anything?”

He shrugged, feeling a little silly. “I worry sometimes. I know I – well, I know I don’t know what I’m doing half the time.”

She scooted closer to him and kissed his cheek. “Do I complain, Steve?”

“Not yet.” 

“Do I seem dissatisfied?” 

He thought of the noises she made sometimes. “No.” 

She hopped up and got the book out of her backpack and lay back down. She opened it and started to read. 

_He pushed her up against the door and lifted her skirts, shoving her silken underwear out of the way and entering her as she wrapped her long legs around him._

_“Harder,” she cried as they kissed passionately._

_He didn’t know how much longer he could last, but he did as she asked. Her nails scratched him as she held him tightly._

Steve put a hand on her arm when she started to read more. She was fighting a smile as she looked at his underwear and saw that the book left him more than a little aroused. 

She closed the book and reached her hand out to touch him. “Besides, it has a really great plot.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is a book called _Blue Moon Bay_ , but the one Natasha is reading is made and the quotes from it are also made up. 
> 
> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
